


First

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [96]
Category: Steptoe and Son (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Gay Character, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Harold and Timothy’s relationship moves to the next level.[Prompt 96 – Writer’s Choice]





	First

It was just a normal night in bed, Harold and Timothy cuddled together, when their relationship moved to the next level.

His head resting on Timothy’s shoulder, Harold shuffled closer, so there was no room between them. Automatically, his hips twitched, pressing his groin against Timothy’s leg. And then he moved away sharply, hating his body and its reflexes. Surely Timothy must have felt the bulge in his trousers.

“Don’t be anxious, Harold,” Timothy said, smiling reassuringly. He parted his dressing gown, showing Harold his own problem in his pyjamas. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Sorry,” he said, biting back a moan. “I just...”

Timothy smiled, “Would you me to... help you out?”

Suddenly, Harold seemed lost for words. But he nodded, wishing he could stop blushing.

“All right then,” Timothy said.

Somewhat awkwardly, Timothy shuffled he was lying on top of Harold. Their faces inches apart, Harold kissed Timothy, long and lingering. It was an oddly submissive position to find himself in, but Harold found that he didn’t care.

And then Timothy shifted his hips, and Harold’s groin was pressed against Timothy’s. Harold moaned, immediately blushing in embarrassment. But Timothy simply smiled as he began to slowly grind his hips, rubbing his crotch against the bulge in Harold’s pyjama bottoms. The slow, steady pressure was amazing, and Harold’s hips twitched again. But Timothy kept up the same pace, slowly rocking his hips as he and Harold kissed.

The slow movement meant Harold lasted longer than usual. Which was perfect, because he never wanted this moment to end. When it did, Harold came seconds after Timothy, moaning into his mouth as they kissed. And then they both looked at each other, breathing heavily.

Harold smiled. “That was amazing, Timmy.”

And Timmy gave him that lovely smile and kissed him.


End file.
